Tony Gibbs
by Teddie G
Summary: After being knocked unconscious in an explosion Tony gets to see his mom. She tells him why Anthony denies him being Anthony's son and who his real father is. Father/son (Gibbs/Tony) and Anthony whomp.
1. Chapter 1

Tony woke up pinned to the ground feeling rubble beneath him and something on top of him pinning him down. It was almost pitch black and Tony's head was fuzzy as he tried to figure out what happened to him. Trying to move his head around to remember where he was showed him a mans legs not too far and it slowly started to come to him that he chased their suspect into a warehouse and Tim was supposed to be right behind him. Not sure what the man was wear Tony got one of his arms free to try and touch them.

"McGee, is that you? Probie!" The leg didn't move and Tony could wrap his hand around the ankle and did feel any sign of life. "Come on Probie, if that's you this isn't funny. Don't play games, I'm trapped." The leg still didn't move and Tony let go as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Tony … time to wake up." Tony felt himself in a soft bed and smiles in his sleep. "Come on honey, you need to wake up."

"Mama?" He heard Elizabeth DiNozzo's soft chuckle and his eyes popped open. "Mama, did I die? What's going on?" He looked around and found himself in his childhood bedroom.

"You didn't die Tony but your body's fighting in the rubble right now and you're going to get hurt. Right now you're passed out from the pain and that's a good thing because you're not fighting or getting hurt."

"But Tim … we left him behind. We can't leave him behind Mama he's ..." Elizabeth brushes his hair out of his face.

"That wasn't Tim, it was the suspect you chased. Do you want to see where the others are?" Tony nods slowly and then stops.

"Can we? I mean if I haven't died is it possible?"

"Yeah, just take my hand." Tony takes her hand worried but feeling safe. Tony suddenly found himself at the crime scene with the others watching the warehouse burning and saw Gibbs fighting with a fire chief.

"I don't care, one of my men is in there. You can't just let it continue to burn."

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs but the inside is destroyed, or burned from a flash fire. Even if he survived the explosion there's no way that he can survive the fire. If I send my men in they won't survive either."

"Then let me gear up and I'll go in."

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do that." Ziva joins them.

"Gibbs, he would not want you to risk your life for him. You know that." Gibbs looks at her and Tony can see he's pissed and angry. "They will go in when they can and recover the body but more people will be hurt if they go in right now."

"But Tony's in there … even if he … the smoke will kill him. He can't be trapped with all that smoke." Tony was shocked and confused that Gibbs even cared.

"Why does he care Mama? I mean I know he wants us safe but that's going beyond boss and subordinate."

"He's more than your boss Tony." Tony looks at Elizabeth as the scene fades and they're back in his bedroom. "Anthony isn't your father."

"I know that, he's told me that every chance he's gotten since I was 9 years old when I wanted to know about the business. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I met Jethro when he was on leave in Spain. Anthony had proposed but I didn't know if I should accept the marriage proposal. I met Jethro who wasn't married and we were together one night. We spent the last night of his leave together in Spain and I forgot about him until 3 years later.

"But how ..."

"The only thing I took back with me from Spain was his child. We didn't know if you were his or Anthony's and Anthony assumed that you were his so we married. I never told him about my night with Jethro because I didn't know how to find him and I didn't want him to take it out on you."

"He did, he throws it in my face that he's not my father and that my real father didn't want me." Elizabeth sighs and touches his face.

"Jethro didn't know about you but he tracked me down and found out when you were 7." She takes Tony's hand again and Tony finds they're in the front hallway of the house playing in the living room when the doorbell rings. Shortly afterwards Tony see the maid he remembers as Izzy come into the room.

"There's a gentleman here to see Miss Elizabeth." Anthony looks at Elizabeth who was confused.

"Who is this man?"

"I have no idea Anthony … I'm not expecting anyone." Anthony gives her a look and then turns to Izzy.

"Show him in." A much younger Gibbs walks in dressed in his Marine's uniform.

"Jethro!" Anthony and Tony both look at her and the then Elizabeth turns pink. "Jethro, how did you find me?"

"I never stopped thinking about you and when I got the chance I came to look for you. Did I interrupt something?" Anthony got up.

"Junior go to your room."

"But daddy!" Anthony back handed him and Tony ran to Elizabeth.

"It's okay baby, go on up to your room. I'll be there in a little bit." Little Tony ran from the room and present day Tony suddenly found them up there with past Tony no where in sight.

"What happened?"

"Anthony and I got into a huge fight because I wouldn't tell him where I met Jethro but he eventually told Anthony. I never mentioned Anthony or that I thought of marrying him and Anthony put the dates together and realized that you were Jethro's child."

"But what about Gibbs? Did he know? Does he even care?"

"Yes he knows and that's why he's so frantic to get to you. He feels he couldn't protect you and he blames himself for it."

"That's just stupid Mama, it's not like he set off the explosion."

"No but doesn't he blame himself when one of you guys get hurt?"

"Yeah but this is different. What's going to happen now?"

"Well right now you have a choice of going back and getting rescued and found alive. Go back to the team, your father and all of that or staying here. They'll find and rescue you but you'll be in a coma." Tony sighs,

"Will you leave me?"

"I've never left you honey. Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I"m not there. I always hear you when you talk to me and I know what you're up to."

"Uh oh," Elizabeth laughs with a small chuckle.

"You haven't done anything to disappoint me. Don't listen to Anthony when he says that. Go back and be with your new family."

"Okay Mama. Mama?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you." Next thing Tony knows is water's dripping on his face and he uses his free hand to wipe it off. He hears people talking and sirens going and what sounds like the alarm on an air ventilator. When someone grabs his leg he screams.

"We got a live one over here." They lift debris off Tony and he felt his chest inflate. "What's your name?"

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Who are you?" The fireman removes his mask.

"Todd Issacs. You don't know how good it is to see you." Tony slowly pulls himself to a sitting position feeling light headed. "Take it easy, you've been trapped in here for almost 12 hours. We barely found this area but we thought the whole place was burnt and we'd be pulling out bodies."

"Don't say that, it's not that bad."

"When you see the rest of the warehouse you'll understand. Where do you hurt so we can bring in some help?"

"My ankle and my head but I feel okay. That concrete slab is sitting on it."

"Okay, you have some scraps too. Let me see about getting the paramedics in here and someone telling your team that you're alive." Tony was moving his body once the concrete was lifted and found he wasn't hurting as bad just stiff, cold and wet. He was sure that being cold and wet wouldn't do his lungs any good but he'd take that over being dead any day. "Okay Agent DiNozzo we can't bring the paramedics in here to you because it's too dangerous so we're going to carry you out to them."

"No, I think I can walk. Once the concrete was lifted I could move my foot more. I'm mostly stiff but I would like to try to walk out on my own."

"Dr. Mallard said you would insist if you could but said only if you could make it. Otherwise to tell you he insists that we carry you."

"Okay," Issacs looks at him and Tony smiles. "Ducky knows my not wanting to rely on anyone if I can help it. Are the others still here?"

"No, he sent them home when it became a recovery mission. We thought we were just going to recover bodies but he said he'll contact them." Tony slowly but surely limped his way out of the warehouse with little help from the fireman. Tony felt better the longer he was upright and started to wonder just how he made it out when he saw the burnt remains of the warehouse.

"Anthony, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Ducky, it's good to see you too."

"Not just to see you Anthony but for you to be walking on your own. We certainly didn't expect to find … well I'm glad you're okay. I tried to reach Jethro but Timothy has his phone. Said he left it behind at work and they don't know where he is."

"I know how to find him." Gibbs had a land line in his basement that only Tony and Vance had the number to. He gave it to Tony after he busted down the door worried about him one day.

"Let's get you into the ambulance and then we'll call." Tony was covered from the media who the police chief refused to say who was brought out and taken to the ambulance where Tony was wrapped in warm blankets and given water. "Sip it, you've been through enough without giving your lungs more trouble. How do you feel?"

"Stiff from laying trapped for 12 hours but I'm okay. I mean I don't feel like I've been around smoke, I don't feel sick from being wet … I feel okay." Ducky looks at the notes from where he was getting his stats.

"You certainly look well for someone we feared dead." Tony smiles and dials Gibbs' land line.

"I'm not in the mood dad."

"Its me,"

"Tony?"

"Yeah, they're taking me to Bethesda so if you want to head over there ..."

"No, this has to be a dream or something. They said you couldn't have survived and why didn't Ducky call? He said that he'd call when he had any news."

"Look at the phone you answered. Only me and Jack have the number so I doubt Ducky could call you. He did call you and you left your phone at work. Do you want to talk to him?" Tony hands Ducky the phone who told Gibbs that it was really Tony, he was alive and they were taking him straight to Bethesda. Gibbs agreed to go and make sure he was okay before calling the others as per Tony's request. He didn't mind Tim and Abby knowing but he wasn't ready to see Ziva who if Gibbs had seen his file knew she was technially his next of kin.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the hospital Brad was waiting for them and whisked Tony off for tests. Ducky was sitting in the waiting room when Gibbs got there and Gibbs looked at him for any signs of news. Gibbs put off calling the others when they had news but he knew they must be worried about him and missing Tony.

"Where is he?"

"Brad took him for some tests. I called him on the way over but from what I can tell it's a miracle." Gibbs just looks at hm and Ducky smiles. "No wheezing, no cough, he said he was wet and stiff from laying down so long."

"Well you know Tony … he'd never tell you the truth."

"Jethro he walked out of the warehouse on his own two feet. He needed some help to climb over stuff but he wasn't carried, wheeled out or anything. The warehouse was completely destroyed but from what I understand he was caught in some kind of crawl space where that was the only spot not burnt to a crisp. Our suspect was taken to NCIS to await my autopsy but I thought I better see to Anthony first when they told me they found him alive."

"Good and thanks Duck." They look up when Tony walked in with Brad. He was on crutches for a sprained ankle but Gibbs noticed other than a few prescriptions and the crutches Tony seemed to be okay. "How's he doing?"

"He's a walking or hobbling miracle Gibbs. His lungs are clear and he hasn't coughed at all in the time he's been here. He has a sprained ankle from some stuff landing on it but the xrays show no breaks. Here's a couple of prescriptions for an inhaler just in case and a mild pain reliever because he might feel good today but who knows about tomorrow. He doesn't have a reaction to these so you should have no problem getting him to take them."

"Thanks Brad and can we take him home now?"

"Sure, he's eager to see the rest of his team but didn't want to be in a bed when he did it."

"We'll call them when we get to my place so they can see you there." Tony grins though most people thought he hated staying with Gibbs now that he knew the truth he understood the fuss a little more. After Ducky bid them farewell with a promise to call if he started feeling worse they got into Gibbs truck and he drove off to Tony's apartment.

"Sorry for the scare boss, I don't know what happened exactly."

"It's fine, at least you're healthy and alive. Let's get you some stuff packed to stay at the house a few days and depending on how much leave you get we might go down to see my dad."

"Why? What did Ducky tell you?"

"Just that he didn't call the others and he sent the suspects body to NCIS. Why?"

"It's your dad … that's sacred territory Gibbs. You don't just let anyone go there."

"No but you're not just anyone." When they got to Gibbs' house they found Abby, McGee and Ziva standing around the basement trying to pick the lock. They were busy with it they didn't hear Tony or Gibbs enter the house.

"You jamed it shut. Now Gibbs will be angry when he cannot even get out of his basement because you do not know how to pick a lock McGee."

"I did exactly what you told me to do. It's not my fault that your instructions weren't clear."

"My instructions were very clear you are the one who broke the lock." Tony uses one of the crutches to push the basement door open above their heads.

"The door is always like that but you just have to give it a push." Abby stares at him.

"Tony …?" He nods and she launches herself at him hugging him tightly. "What happened? Where have you been?"

"Well I think Brad and Gibbs are calling me a walking miracle. I was in the one spot of the warehouse that didn't get blazed in the explosion." Ziva looks at him strangely.

"You just escaped out of there and did not want to face Gibbs. Why can you not grow up Tony? Do you think making us think you were dead was funny?" Abby and McGee stare at her and Gibbs starts to say something but Tony stops him.

"I did't fake anything and it'll be all over ZNN tomorrow who I am. If you happened to follow tonights news you would've seen there was a survivor but due to some favors my name wasn't leaked but there is footage of me walking out of the rubble after I was found."

"Do you really believe this?"

"Yes because Ducky was there and told me how he was trapped when they found him. Ducky wouldn't lie about something like this." Ziva makes a rude noise and Tony rolls his eyes.

"I'm going to head up to take a shower Gibbs."

"Okay, yell if you need any help." Abby went with Tony and laid with him on the bed.

"Are you okay Tony? We were so scared that you died and we couldn't reach Gibbs. He left his phone at work and ..."

"Ducky tried to call him and Tim told him but I knew the number downstairs so he went to the hospital. I'm okay except for bumps and bruises. I didn't even get damage to my lungs." Abby hugs him before getting off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sure you need to rest and you can't do that with me on the bed. Besides I'm sure the others will also be up to check on you." Tony sighs,

"How did you find out?"

"We overheard the two of you fighting when you got back about who's fault it was. I know you two are fighting for some reason but ..." Tony pats the bed next to him.

"You're my little sister and we can sleep on top of the covers to prove our point. Come on, you know you want to." Abby crawls on top of the covers with him and was soon asleep while Tony looked out the window lost in thought.

"Are you hungry? Ducky called to remind me to get you to eat something since you haven't had anything to eat in over 15 hours." Tony slips his arm from behind Abby's sleeping body and she mumbled but fell back to sleep.

"Are McGee and Ziva still here?"

"No, they said they would come back tomorrow to check on you or to call if anything happens. Is everything okay between you and Ziva?"

"Yeah boss, everything's peachy keachy." It was something Elizabeth used to tell Tony and he saw Gibbs recognized it. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"I didn't want to ruin your relationship with your father. How did you find out?" Tony sighs,

"It's going to sound really weird boss but I talked to my mom tonight. She talked to me while I was passed out and I asked her why he hated me. Why he said he wasn't my father and she told me and told me about you."

"So you knew he wasn't your father? For how long?"

"Since I was 12 and he disowned me. He hated me long before that but until Mama died it wasn't actually too bad he mostly ignored me. He never told me who my real father was but he said it wasn't him."

"I didn't actually know until we met up in Baltimore. I mean I knew I had a son but not much else. I thought you had a good home life with good parents. Didn't know Elizabeth died until I did your background check."

"She was great, I still have lots of great memories." Tony ate some of the food in silence. "Does Jack know about me?"

"Yeah, that's why he was so different with you. He said there was something about you so I told him but swore him to secrecy but he would like you to go spend some time there."

"Yeah well I can't take that much time off of work. I know I can't be in the field but it would be nice when I can get some time off."

"Yeah well before I could call Vance Brad sent him a memo stating you were required to have 2 weeks off for a chance to heal and then could only return after being seen by him."

"But I don't … you didn't tell Vance?"

"Brad sent it while we were at your apartment. Vance was wondering if it was some kind of joke because appaently he's never heard of your doctor and he thought you were dead." Tony can't help but let out a snort. "Yeah he said since you were injured on the job you get paid leave and not to show up a day before Brad releases you." Tony yawns and pushes away the food.

"Okay, then I would love to go visit Jack." Gibbs nods,

"Okay, you get some rest and I'll call dad so we can go down in a few days." Tony snuggled up with Abby only half noticing when Gibbs covered them both with a blanket. The next morning Tony found himself alone in the room and Abby's bags by the front door and Abby making waffles.

"Okay what do the two of you know that I don't?"

"What do you mean?"

"First you said we could go visit Jack, now Abby's moving in and she's making waffles. Did someone forget to tell me I'm dying or did I really die and this is just a weird dream." Abby playfully smacks his arm.

"You're not dying and I'm not moving in. Vance gave me a few days off so I'm going with you to Stillwater. The waffles is because I promised you the next time we had a day off I would make you some."

"Why did Vance give you a few days off? What about Probie and Ziva?"

"They'll have their time off when they finish the case which should be done by today. We do have to go in to file our reports and then we'll head to Stillwater tonight." At NCIS Ziva was in a bad mood but she greeted them. "What's going on? What did you do?"

"I did nothing Gibbs. I am just finishing my report as ordered." Gibbs looks at her as Tony ignores her.

"Everything okay with you and Rivkin?"

"Yeah, things are fine." She pauses from typing. "He's mad because I canceled our date yesterday when we thought Tony was dead. That is why I was upset when he walke into the house without a problem."

"I lucked out Ziva and I'm sorry about your plans. Make a reservation at any restaurant and I'll treat to make it up to you." Ziva frowns and Tim smiles.

"What about that new place you wanted to try out? I'm sure I can get you reservations under Thom Gemcity if you want." Tony smiles,

"See and I know for a fact that place is reserved except for the elite in advance."

"Thank you Tony, that would be great." After finishing the reports and talking to Vance, Ducky and Jimmy they leave for Stillwater. Abby thought it was great they were father and son as she knew the truth that few people did about DiNozzo Senior and always thought Tony deserved a better father.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

_GCallen thanks for the review. _

_Guest I'm sorry that you don't like Tiva but it's not a Tiva story, it's a father son story. There is a little Tiva but I hope it's not crappy and they're not the main story._

_NCIS fan thanks for the review and its coming up why Ziva's his next of kin just not sure when but it'll be there._

* * *

><p>After two days in Stillwater Gibbs had to return to DC for protection detail and Tony felt bad he couldn't go along. Though he knew Vance didn't like him much Vance knew Tony and Gibbs worked better together but he was injured. Abby went back with Gibbs knowing Tim could handle the detail but also felt odd being left in Stillwater alone with Jackson.<p>

"What's the matter Tony? Did you want to go with them? It won't hurt my feelings if you do."

"Thanks Jack but there's no fun in it if I'm stuck home injured watching the detail on TV. Might as well watch it …" He wondered if Jackson was adverse to technology as Gibbs was.

"We can watch it here. I do get cable here even though it's a small town."

"No, it … Gibbs doesn't watch much TV or even have cable. I wondered if he got that from you."

"No, I don't watch it much at all because I'm here pretty much but we can get home in time tonight. On the other hand, you can head on over now if you want. Jethro took some stuff out of the attic I thought you might be interested in looking through."

"Uh … no that's okay I don't mind staying here." Jackson narrows his eyes.

"What did Jethro tell you? I know he values his privacy but you are his son."

"He didn't tell me anything about it. Like you said he values his privacy and I'm still getting used to this he's my dad thing. No one from work even knows we're father and son, they just think I came here to relax because they know I hate being stuck behind a desk."

"Okay, well anytime you want to hobble over go right ahead but I told him I'm going to let you look through the stuff anyway. He just preferred you didn't hobble up to the attic and try to bring it down yourself."

Tony knew that was the way Gibbs was so he believed him. That night they sat in front of the TV with the roasted chicken Jackson made and watched the formal dinner play out on TV.

"Would you still rather be there than here?" Tony shakes his head as he swallows his food.

"No but I do like the dressing up part. It's like when I was younger except more fun even with protection detail."

"Seems rather fancy for a childhood." Tony shrugs,

"Just the life of growing up a DiNozzo." His phone rings and Tony sighs. "Speaking of which, excuse me it's my father. Hey dad." Jackson tries not to listen in on the phone call.

"Junior, where in the world are you? I came by your apartment and you're not here."

"I went out of town. I was hurt a few days ago so I …"

"That's no excuse, I told you I was coming to town and I expected you to be here. You're not to leave town without telling me."

"You always say your coming and never come dad. This wasn't by choice, I was hurt and …"

"You weren't hurt and who's going to pay your rent while you're off playing some stupid injury. Where are you? I'll send a car for you and …"

"It's not a stupid injury and I'm not telling you where I am. I'm not even in DC dad. Didn't you hear about the warehouse explosion a few days ago?"

"Yes and there were no survivors except for some federal agent. Are you on some kind of protection duty? Tell them you have more pressing matters that you need to come home to Junior, this isn't funny."

"I was the federal agent and the doctor put me on two weeks leave with pay since it was in the course of my job and …"

"You're not a federal agent Junior; you're never going to be that good in your life. You're just a worthless punk who didn't want to live up to your potential. You snubbed your nose at the family business to play cops and robbers so don't lie to me and say you're a fed. They're better than you'll ever be and I would …"

"You disowned me dad and said I had no rights to the family business so what I do with my life is my own business."

"Your mother would turn over in her grave if she knew how you were talking to me. Elizabeth brought you up better than that and now you're some alcoholic and liar who is useless." Tony turns from Jackson who takes the phone. "I can't believe you're a son of mine."

"He's not your son Anthony DiNozzo and don't ever let me hear you talking to my grandson like that again."

"Who is this? How dare you talk to me like that? Do you know who I am?"

"My guess would be Anthony DiNozzo Senior a man who treats people like property and I'm Tony's Granddad so I will take care of him. I heard him tell you he couldn't go back to DC and why so you should leave him alone."

"He doesn't have any granddads and he doesn't deserve any. Tell Junior I expect him to be here within the hour and I'm inside his apartment now. If he's not here I will be forced to collect the trust I left him and …"

"He's not in DC and it's more than an hour to get there." Tony frowns and Jackson relays the message.

"The locks on my apartment were changed."

"I got the key from his neighbor; she was more than happy to let me in." Tony takes the phone shaking.

"Dad I'm not in DC and there's no way to get there." Tony hears something break.

"Unless you want the apartment destroyed Junior you have 10 minutes to get here. I think I will start now and I will make you pay if any of your cop buddies stop by."

"I'm not there and … fine I'm on my way home but it'll take 30 minutes. What do you want?"

"I want MY trust and for you to get out of my life. I hate that your mother put your name on it when I'm the one who raised you. You're a worthless brat but I'll be generous and give you 1 hour so you can get my money out. If you're not here in 60 minutes there might be an accident starting with your piano." They hang up and Tony hobbles to his feet.

"Tony, where are you going?"

"I have to head back. He's already breaking things and if I'm not there he's going to start with my piano." Tony sighs wondering whom he could call as they saw both Gibbs and McGee on TV. "Ziva, are you busy?"

"I was but what's wrong?"

"My father's in town and he's over at my place."

"Well tell him you're out of town."

"I did and if I'm not there in an hour he's going to destroy it." Ziva who was with Michael sighs sitting up in bed.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Arrest him … I don't know Gibbs and McGee are on protection detail and I saw both of them on TV."

"I am sorry Tony but I cannot do that. I am busy and I cannot arrest your father because you two had a fight. That would cost me the liaison. Why don't you just have Gibbs stop by after the dinner?"

"Thanks for nothing Ziva." Jackson was on the phone with Gibbs.

"Yeah Jethro, he threatened to destroy the apartment. Jethro wants to know how he got a key to your apartment."

"The neighbor let him in. She likes to be helpful but …" Jackson hands him the phone. "I'm just trying to figure out who to call. Ziva can't go because she's busy and I doubt he'd listen to her anyway."

"Call Balboa after that undercover work you did for him he can at the very least go take care of your father. Tell him to arrest your father on my orders so he can't talk his way out of it."

"Thanks Gibbs and I'm going to catch the first train out there that I can." Jackson was picking up their plates.

"We'll drive down, no more trains until the morning."

"Okay, I guess we're driving but I'll call Balboa."

"I'm going by when we get out of here." Tony called Balboa who was more than happy to go arrest his father.

"If he's entered your home without your permission even if your neighbor let him in that's breaking and entering and anything broken just adds to destruction of property."

"Thanks Balboa and I'm on my way but I'm in Pennsylvania."

"Okay, I'll put him in a holding cell until you or Gibbs deal with him." On the way to DC Tony leans back with a groan.

"Has your father always been like this?"

"Yeah, he thinks my mother's inheritence should've been left to him. She left some for me to be raised on but other than boarding schools he got all the money from it. He told the lawyers that he sent me the money but I got a copy of what was sent to me monthly and he'd send it but if I didn't send most of it back he put me on restriction at the school. The only way I could leave my dorm would be for meals and classes so I couldn't use the money anyway. His lawyers outsmarted hers that way filing that I was willingly sent the money. When I turned 18 all the money reverted to me and I can't give him more than 5000 at a time. If I try to use more than that there has to be a good reason so every so often he comes asking for that much."

"You didn't say anything?"

"Why? He'd beat me if I said anything and no one wanted me. Mom didn't have any family and his family certainly didn't want me. They'd pinch and poke me or just outright hit me when I'd go around them."

"Well that sucks but I'm sure Jethro will take care of him now that he's there causing trouble." When they got to DC and Tony's apartment it was destroyed but Gibbs, McGee, Balboa and Martinez one of his agents were there.

"He said I had an hour."

"He didn't go easily, as soon as he knew we were there he closed and locked the door and started destroying things. Mrs. Abrams was willing to let your father in but not as fast as letting us in."

"Yeah but this …"

"You and dad are staying with me tonight until this mess is cleaned up. There's something else." Tony groans and Gibbs sighs. "Ziva came over to see what was going on and attacked her. She was knocked unconscious when Balboa got here."

"Is she …?"

"She's with Abby and Ducky but we called Rivkin too. When Balboa called to report what he did we left the dinner on Vance's orders to come here." Tony suddenly remembered his fish and ran into the apartment careful not to touch anything. "Tony, this is a crime scene."

"I have to find Kate." They exchange looks. "She's my goldfish."

"She's out here, Ziva said that's why she came. If he was destroying things she didn't want him to hurt her." Tony was shaking. "Are you okay?"

"All of this can be replaced … it's been a long day." Balboa nods,

"Go on home, like we said it's a crime scene now and we'll take care of this and make sure to get the locks on the door changed." Gibbs nods,

"Bring the spare key tomorrow to NCIS so I can get the copy."

"Will do." When they got to Gibbs' house Rivkin was there with Ziva, Abby and Ducky.

"Are you okay Ziva?" She was holding an ice pack to her head.

"He caught me off guard. I will be fine."

"This is why you called her out of bed to fight with your father? You call a woman to fight your battles for you."

"I wanted her to get my father or anyone to get my father out of my apartment because I was not here. I expected my teammates to help me but I didn't know he was going to attack her." Rivkin got up and Gibbs got between them.

"That's enough, it's been a long night. Tony, go on up and lay down. I know you're tired and we'll take your stuff up. Dad my room should be fine and I'll be up there soon." Tony heads up too tired to argue and the way he felt he might just hit Rivkin with his crutch. He made a mental note to call Brad the next day to see about getting a walking cast so he could get around without the crutches before he saw his father.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Tony got a walking cast from Brad and spoke to the lawyers who said Anthony was out of money so they couldn't help him leaving him to a public defender. To Tony it didn't matter if he could get Anthony out of his life he'd give up all the trust money but he doubted that would do it. Going to NCIS Tony was allowed to visit with Anthony who just glared at him.

"Junior, stop this nonsense and get me out of here."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. You broke into a federal agent's home and attacked another agent knocking her out. Plus you tried to destroy my home, what makes you think I would get you out of here. That would cost me my job."

"What job? Your neighbor let me in and the place was like that when I got there. No lady came to the apartment and they all lie."

"Who said it was a lady Anthony? We have witness statements from the neighbors as to the noise and fight you put up and Agent Balboa has sworn out a statement as to what he found."

"He's just playing around and I will sue you for the rest of MY money Junior if you don't stop this nonsense and get me out of here. Albert Yelnats will hand over your trust if you don't do it right now. I demand you get me out and give me 50 no 75 percent of the trust. You left DC without permission, you refused to return, you don't look injured and you were lying."

"I wasn't lying, here's my badge, my dad and our boss are behind that mirror watching this and if you look at that camera and if you see the red light you'll see it's recording everything. I called Yelnats and he said that since you have no money he can't represent you. The good news is I'm already lining up a public defender but that's it."

"Junior, that's nothing but a lie. First I suspect your high because you're my son and you will pay for a better lawyer than Yelnats or pay the consequences and two you will work off this attitude at DiNozzo Industries." Tony shakes his head.

"You still don't get it Anthony, it's not my problem and I'm not going to help you to go free. The money left in my trust is mine and if you do go free I will sue you for repayment of everything you got from me. You can't just demand money from me."

"I am your father and you will do what I say Junior. I'm sick and tired of your lip and guess what, there is no camera on and I demand you let me out of these cuffs before you make it worse on yourself." Tony just looks at him. "Who will know?"

"My real dad and the Director who are behind the mirror and I will. I'm not giving up my job and my rights just for you when you don't even care what happens to me. You assaulted the daughter of Mossad Director Eli David last night in a drunk rage. Her … boyfriend is here maybe you would like to have a word with them instead."

"You don't have a father. He's a bastard who was killed as a marine over seas. When Elizabeth died I tried to pass you off to him so I could keep the trust but they said he was hurt and not expected to survive. Probably disappointed in having such a loser for a son."

"I don't know what games your playing but play them with the public defender, I'm through here."

"Junior, I'm warning you. Once you step through that door I will gain back all that trust and make sure you get fired as being a cop. Cops are good men not piss poor sons who disrespect their fathers." Tony looks at him.

"I've never disrespected my father and I'm not a cop. I'm a federal agent so just … bye Anthony." Tony walked out trying not to show Anthony that he was shaking and was met in the hallway by Abby and Ziva.

"Are you okay Tony?"

"He's still trying to get to me like I'm a child. He doesn't want me, just admitted he's not my father but still expects me to respect him." Abby hugs him and Tony feels better as Gibbs and Vance come out of the observation room. "Are you okay Ziva?"

"Yes, I feel better this morning. Sorry about Michael he just ..."

"It's okay and I feel bad that you were attacked because I asked you to go. He's not going to rest until he gets my money." Gibbs joins them.

"Does he know how much there is?"

"No I took some out for various investments and have one trustee for that. Now there's more in that fund then the one my mom set up because he kept demanding money from it." Vance looks at him and at the door.

"I want to have a word with Anthony DiNozzo Senior and then a word with you in my office Agent DiNozzo."

"Yes sir," Tony felt like things were just going to go down the drain after that conversation but Gibbs motions him to go into the observation room with him as Vance enters the room and sits down.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Leon Vance and I'm the Director of NCIS here. I want to talk to you about Agent DiNozzo."

"What did the bastard do now? Whatever his problem is he's not my problem now. I try to help him and he turned his back on me. I mean what did he expect when I found out he wasn't my son to treat him special. His mother left me money but the lawyers misinterpret things and the payments went out to him."

"If that's true you can fight that. If you can prove she was sick, drunk or have further proof that she meant one thing and not the other but the lawyers messed it up then you should be able to get the trust fund."

"Yeah well there's no proof of that. She was sober but then after her lover showed up and tried to claim Junior she started drinking. Do you have kids Director?"

"Yes I have two a daughter I adopted Kayla and a son Jared. What did you want to know about them?"

"How can you call the girl your child? It's another mans bastard and I was told Junior's father died. I got stuck with him and ..." Vance leans forward as does Anthony and Vance grabs him by the shirt.

"I love Kayla with all my heart and I'm the only dad she knows. Even if she had another father out there I wouldn't call her a bastard I would still love and care about her. Now see here Agent DiNozzo is a fine agent and a good worker. Your little threat of getting him fired is ridiculous, not only is he staying here but he's still working with his father's team."

"Not if I have anything to do with it. He needs to give me my money and quit to run the family company."

"No, he's not going to quit just to please you and you said yourself your wife signed the paperwork knowing full well what she was doing. It sounds to me you found that he wasn't your son and decided that you wanted to take care of things yourself but the lawyers wouldn't let you. How much have you conned your son out of?"

"I haven't conned him out of anything. He's always given me the money willingly until you he started working here. Now suddenly he doesn't want to help me, quit this game or do as I ask. Fine, I'll take the public defender but let him know when I get out because I did nothing wrong I will sue him for the trust money and get what remains. He's not allowed to touch it without both of us agreeing to it and if he does then he'll have to pay it back." Gibbs looks at Tony.

"Is that true?"

"No and I dip into it now and then. That's why I had all those nice things in the apartment or I had them."

"You have insurance though right?"

"Yeah I submit it whenever I get something new for their records and I already called them this morning."

"How much does he think you have?"

"25,000 which is more than what's in there but by his calculations that's what I should have in there."

"Will it do you harm to lose it?"

"Not if I keep my job. Actually no even if I do, I can live off the investments for a long time still."

"Okay … so give it to him but on one condition. If he can get the public defender to get him off tell him you'll give him the money to leave you alone."

"Do you think that'll work?"

"Would you want a public defender if you were facing his charges?" Tony chuckles and they meet Vance in the hall. "Tony just needs to talk to Senior for a minute." Tony went in the room and Vance looks at Gibbs.

"What could he possibly say to him?"

"His dad thinks there's only a fraction of the money left. Tony's going to offer it to him if the public defender can get him free." Vance grins as Tony comes out grinning.

"Did he take it?"

"Yes, he thinks his old lawyer will take the case for free if he makes a deal. Yelnats wants nothing to do with him and would probably send someone right out of law school just to shut him up." They head to Vance's office.

"Director … I know we can't work together or any of that but it hasn't effected us before and I don't think it's affected us now."

"How long have you known?"

"Since the explosion." Vance nods,

"I've actually known longer but Agent Gibbs didn't think you knew but I questioned how you two related to each other. He's different with you then when I first new him. He looks out for you more and takes a bigger interest in his team."

"He didn't care about his team before?"

"They were a team not family and he's made all 3 members of this team his family plus Miss Scuito, Dr. Mallard and so on. That's not the way he used to be."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a good thing and I don't plan on changing the team up unless it's going to be a problem."

"No, we're good. I thought you were going to send me off or something."

"No, I just wanted to see why you were off the crutches. I know you hate desk duty but you can't return to the field or the office for at least the two weeks your doctor requested that you take off."

"I have a walking cast so I can get off the crutches. It's hard to rush around when I can't walk without them and it's hard to walk with them."

"Okay, just double checking. What are your plans now?"

"To clean up my apartment, get out of my lease and move out. Gibbs said I could stay with him until I find a place. Then in a day or two I'm heading back to Stillwater until my next check up and see what happens."

"Okay, let us know if you need more time."

"Thank you Dir. Vance." Tony starts to leave and then stops. "What you told Anthony about your daughter, is that true?"

"Yes, I met my wife when her father was murdered. She doesn't know she was just a baby but I'm the only dad she knows. She knows she had another one but not the details and I love her like my own."

"That's good and she's lucky to have you for a father."

"Thanks," Jackson and Abby went back with Tony to his apartment to meet the insurance agent to see the damage. Some stuff could be replaced like the piano and books but other things like the crystal and smaller things he got from his mom weren't replaceable but the insurance would pay for that. Tony knew more than likely Anthony wouldn't get out and even if he did he wasn't going to let anyone know where he lived. Gibbs said to use his house as a mailing address so even if Anthony managed to get it he would be right there to stop him.


End file.
